me enamore de una zorra!
by atsuya fubuki
Summary: Como lo dice el nombre me enamore de un striper un loco amor con ocs y sus sexys stripers - URGENTE SE NECESITAN OCS- todo adentro pasen y lean capitulo 1 subido
1. Chapter 1

_**Holaaa, aca traigo esta nueva idea que se nos ocurrio cuando mis compañeras me descubrieron con imágenes de goenji quitándose la camisa**_

_**Aniie: la idea es bueno miren etto… mejor que se los explique cami**_

_**Cami: bueno la idea será de ver a nuestros chicos favoritos como srteepers XDD así es bailando sin camisa y en tubo después de todo trabajar de futbolistas no saco mucho dinero jaja**_

_**Aniie: miremos si entiendo bailan en un prostíbulo como zorras por el mero hecho de conseguir dinero no quiero ver esto**_

_**Cami: oye que a poco no quieres que hiroto te baile y se desvista frente a ti?**_

_**Annie: te oigo**_

_**Cami: así es chicas podrán elegir a sus favoritos para aclarar tendrán 16 años**_

_**Annie: muy bien como ya oyeron podrán pedirles lo que quieran con tan solo darles algo de dinero**_

_**Cami: pero no todo es color de rosa después de todo sus trabajos no son los mejores**_

_**Annie: hay que ayudarlos para hacer que salgan de su trabajo después de todo una vida llena de alcohol sexo droga y rock n´ roll no es el mejor**_

_**Cami: yo ayudare a goenji-kun así que si alguien se le acerca la mato porque él es MI ZORRA jajaja okno pero cada uno lo contratara por un fin**_

_**Annie: ejem antes de que se nos ponga peor yo explico lo último se refiere a porque los contratan por diversión para no estar solas en mi caso es para una entrevista pero ustedes deben explicárnoslo en su oc**_

_**Cami: si y ahora lo que piensan los chicos**_

_**Hiroto: oigan, jamas accedimos a esto**_

_**Annie: claro que si endo lo hiso**_

_**Todos mataban a endo con la mirada**_

_**Endo: cla-claro que no**_

_**Cami: si cuando te ofreci nuevos balones dijiste que harias lo que fuera**_

_**Endo: pero no eso… **_

_**Annie: bueno el punto es que lo echo, echo esta**_

_**Cami: aca lo que necesitamos saber**_

_**Annie: con lentes y lista en mano**_

_**Nombre:**_

_**Edad: (15 -16)**_

_**Apariencia:**_

_**Personalidad:**_

_**Historia:**_

_**Pareja: (menos hiroto y goenji)**_

_**Extras: (disgustos y gustos)**_

_**Y lo que quieren ser ya saben contratistas o contratadas**_

_**cami: si chicas ya saben esto es oferta limitada y habrá de lo que quieran desde violaciones hasta clases de cocina (¿) **_

_**annie: que tienen que ver las clases de cocina con esto?**_

_**Cami: bueno desde violaciones hasta comida preparada por los chicos**_

_**Annie: perfecto espera que?!**_

_**Cami: los chicos cocinaran**_

_**Annie: bueno ahora según como veamos la presencia de visitas y ocs subiremos capitulo hoy o no de ustedes depende**_

_**Cami: hasta luego chicas esperamos sus reviews y pm (mándenmelo por pm) **_

_**Annie y cami: a por cierto inazuma no es nuestro :´) pero el fic si muhahaha matta ne**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola acá traigo este fic que está un poco diferente jajaja a por cierto chicas nadie se vallan a asustar si ven que tiene respuestas negativas que ya me las dijeron bueno acá traigo una nueva clase de escritura espero les guste inazuma no es mío pero el fic si muahahahaha p.d: este será como descrito por los chicas espero les guste aclaración acá las chicas ya se conocen y están celebrando una fiesta y más después se explicara por qué los eligieron**_

* * *

La fiesta se estaba pasando aun cuando la cumpleañera estuviera con sus amigas ellas no se estaban divirtiendo mucho que digamos

Natasha: -chicas hay algo mejor que estar aca? Esto ya esta volviéndose tedioso- la chica qie hablo era una joven alta, de cuerpo bien desarrollado, curvas en su lugar, pernas largas y bien torneadas, vientre plano, piel blanca como la porcelana, rasgos finos, cabello hermoso y sedoso de color rojo como la sangre, que tiene 2 capas la primera le llaga hasta la barbilla de forma desordenada, dándole un aspecto algo rebelde pero tierno, la segunda capa le llega hasta las rodillas de forma totalmente parejo , esa capa la tiene recogida en 2 coletas bajas con unos broches dorados, usa un flequillo parejo, que tapan un poco sus bellos y grandes ojos de color agua marina.

Fuyumi: pues no podemos irnos pero talvez si salimos un rato- la chica tenia cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta con una trenza en esta y flequillo a la izquierda, ojos añiles, tez blanca, cuerpo muy desarrollado y con curvas, mide 1.68

Matthew: muy bien pero no podemos irnos asi sin mas- Su cabello es rubio y largo hasta las caderas rizado. Tiene ojos verdes y su piel es muy blanca. Es alta, tiene un cuerpo bien desarrollado y un gran busto que cualquier mujer envidiaría. Usa lentes los cuales suele quitarlos y andar sin ellos. Sus mejillas siempre tienen un pequeño rubor natural

Michiru: chicas antés tenemos que avisarle a yugata - su cabello de color celeste hasta medio muslo, atado en una coleta alta con un liston negro, flequillo completo que cae en punta hasta sus ojos, posee 4 mecha 2 le llegan hasta la barbilla y las otras 2 a su pecho, ojos de color zafiro, su piel es como la porcelana, mide 1,60, con un cuerpo bien proporcionado

Yugata: que pasa chicas? No se están divirtiendo?- es una chica de cabello corto hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros, es bastante laceo, de color negro muy oscuro y sedoso, tiene un flequillo hacia el lado derecho, y este cae en mechones disparejos (de diferentes largos) que le da un toque despeinado y muy rebelde , sus ojos son de un intenso rojo carmesí con las pupilas de color negro, su físico, es bastante alta y delgada con un cuerpo bien delineado, y su piel es un tanto morena en un tono color vainilla

Etsuko: por lo que parece tu tampoco- tenia cabello negro azabache, liso hasta la cintuea, ojos verde oscuro, electricos, tez clara, cuerpo esbelto, es muy linda y atrae mucho la atencion, mide 1,75.

Michiru: te conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que no- tenia cabello de color celeste hasta medio muslo, atado en una coleta alta con un listón negro, flequillo completo que cae en punta hasta sus ojos, posee 4 mecha 2 le llegan hasta la barbilla y las otras 2 a su pecho, ojos de color zafiro, su piel es como la porcelana, mide 1,60, con un cuerpo bien proporcionado

Yugata: bien chicas solo déjenme quitarme este vestido y nos vamos- la chica puesto a que era su cumpleaños iba con un hermoso vestido

Zukky: claro aca te estaremso esperando- la chica le sorio muy tiernamente-ella Mide 1,60; su cabello es negro como la noche hasta el busto con puntas y flequillo blanco (según su abuela decia que se mantenia estable) que siempre lo mantiene suelto, sus ojos son de un color azul como el cielo despejado, piel un poco morena y su cuerpo estaba desarrollado debido a su edad

Umiko: muy bien chicas, escaparemos de aca- ella tiene un cabello largo hasta mas abajo de la cintura, lacio color castaño rojizo, sus ojos son de color azul rey un color oscuro, sus ojos expresaban frialdad aun que ella no tenga esa actitud, su figura esbelta y bien definida, sobretodo bien proporcionada

Aiko: chicas- tomo un poco de su bebida - esta será una noche inolvidable -Es una joven de piel vainilla, delgada y con buen cuerpo, de estatura mediana, el cabello lo tiene de color azul celeste con las puntas teñidas de blanco, corto y liso a una altura un poco abajo de los hombros, con dos mechones sueltos en el medio de su rostro, sus ojos son de color azul zafiro y tiene en las mejillas un sonrojo natural.

Shion: vamos aiko solo nos divertiremos un poco que podría pasar?- era de cabello negro, con dos mechones azules que caen por sus hombros, sus ojos son azules brillantes, y su piel es morena. es delgada, y alta

Kokoro: miren alla viene vamos- ella era una joven baja con piel blanquecina con ojos rosado fuerte su cabello le llega a mitad de la espalda es color negro esta sujetado por un liston blanco y algunos mechones se le escapan. Su cuerpo no es muy desarrollado pero aun así es bonito

Alice Evans: claro veamos que creen que hagamos?- su piel es un poco tostada, sus ojos son rojos con un cabello largo golor negro sujetado en dos colas y en cada una un liston con un moño rojo es estatura mediana y tiene algunas curvas

Ryuuno: supongo que divertirnos cabello negro largo y liso hasta medio de muslo con un flequillo recto que cubre su frente, sus ojos son rojos, tez muy blanquecina un poco baja pero no tanto

Sora: no encerio? Haha vamos- su cabello cafe oscuro largo hasta media cintura con un flequillo irregular más largo del lado derecho que el izquierdo tapando asi su ojo derecho ojos grandes y azules piel blanquecina

Las chicas al salir de esa fiesta se encontraron a una chica peliroja quien se les acerco y les dijo:- chicas si queiren divercion de verdad ballan a esta dirección- les dio un papel- dijanle que natsumi las manda

Natasha: muy bien- la chicas vio a sus amigas y al darse cuenta la chica peliroja ya no estaba

Umiko: bueno la dirección es cerca vamos- las chicas siguieron a sus amigas y llegaron a una mansión donde se operaba un restaurante caminaron asia la chica que atendia

Shion: disculpe, venimos porque natsumi nos manda- la chica detrás de la mesa se levanto y se acerco a ellas

Haruno: por favor síganme- la chica peliazul acompaño a las chicas hasta un salón grande donde habían muchas chicas y uno que otro chico

Ryuuno: emmm… disculpe señorita

Haruna: me llamo haruna y el espectáculo está a punto de comenzar por favor tomen asiento

Las chicas siguieron la orden y se sentaron muy cerca del escenario en nunca mesa redonda con un mantel rojo vino y habían velas

Matthew: chicas no entiendo que esta pasando aquí- las luces se apagarón y comenzó a oírse una voz femenina al darse cuenta una chica peliazul con mechones blancos

Ulvida: hola chicas chicos como han estado- todo el publico comenzó a gritar cosas

Ulvida: muy bien les daremos lo que queiren hoy les tenemos divididos a los chicos que pase el primer grupo- de las cortinas salieron siete chicos- les presentare a genda, fidio, fudou, tachimukai, atsuya, midorikawa, shingeto-los siete chicos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se dirigieron a la parte de enfrente del esecenario y la música comenzó a sonar (la canción tampoco es mio los pasos si XD espero les guste)

Lo echo esta echo (shakira)

En la suite 16  
Lo que empieza no termina  
Del mini bar al eden  
Y en muy mala companía

Era ese sabor en tu piel  
A azufre revuelto con miel  
Asi que me llene de coraje y me fui a caminar por el lado salvaje

Pense "no me mires asi"  
Ya se lo que quieres de mi  
Que no hay que ser vidente aquí  
Para un mal como tu no hay cuerpo que aguante

Coro:  
Lo hecho está hecho  
Volvi a tropezar  
Con la misma piedra que hubo siempre  
Se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal  
Y contigo nunca es suficiente

Como fue  
Que paso  
Esa noche  
Impaciente

Fueron a llamar  
La de recepción  
Cuando se quejaban de la 17

No puede ser nada normal  
Acabar eligiendo tan mal  
En materia de hombres soy toda una experta siempre en repetir mis errores  
No hay ceguera peor

Que no querer mirar  
Cuando te guardabas el anillo dentro del bolsillo y dejarlo pasar

Coro:  
Lo hecho está hecho  
Volvi a tropezar  
Con la misma piedra que hubo siempre  
Se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal  
Y contigo nunca es suficiente

Nunca me senti tan fuera de lugar  
Nunca tanto se escapo de mi control  
Pero todo en este mundo es temporal  
Lo eres tu y lo soy yo

Nunca me senti tan fuera de lugar  
Nunca tanto se escapo de mi control  
Pero todo en este mundo es temporal  
Lo eres tu y lo soy yo  
En eso no decido yo

Coro:  
Lo hecho está hecho  
Volvi a tropezar  
Con la misma piedra que hubo siempre  
Se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal  
Y contigo nunca es suficiente

Los chicos bailaban en un tubo subiendo y bajando y alejándose y uniéndose a estos el coro lo cantaban y quitaban cada prenda tirándolas- los chicos se fueron del escenario no sin antes guiñar un ojo y lanzar un beso

Kokoro: eso fue de verdad lo que vi?- la chica etsaba impactada

Michiru: bue-bueno cre-creo que será mejor irnos

Ulvida: muy bien chicas al parecer les a gustado- la chica recogio un poco de dinero que habían tirado a los chicas- las cortinas se cerraron y los tuvos ya no estaban- muy bien chicas chicos aca les tenemos a los siguientes: nuestros elegidos son: fubuki, hiroto, goenji, suzuno, nagumo, kazemaru, y afuro dijo dando un pequeño aplauso después de nombrarlos

Umiko: no podemos irnos todavía- se dio la vuelta y vio a todos viéndolas razón? Estaban en la mejor mesa

Los 7 chicos salieron colocándose 4 arrodillados y 3 parados la música comenzó a sonar los que estaban arrodillados se pararon lentamente, todos hicieron una pequeña reverencia para delinear sus piernas desde las rodillas hasta sus pechos para luego darse un abrazo,

Sistar alone

Whoo whoo whoo whoo [Hyorin] (i don't wanna cry)  
Whoo whoo whoo whoo [Hyorin] (please dry my eyes)  
Whoo whoo whoo whoo [Hyorin] (i'm fallin' down)  
Whoo whoo whoo whoo [Hyorin] (without you, i'm fallin' down)

[Hyorin] Chueogi iri manheul kka, neon daeche mwo halkka  
Ajik nan irae, hokshi dora ulkka bwa  
[Dasom] Na jeoldae ireon ae aninde, ireon jeok eobseot neunde  
Sarang neomu do dok he, ajikdo mot kkaet na bwa

[Soyu] Neomu do dalkomhan ni mare soga, ije wa honja  
[Hyorin] I'm falling down i'm falling down  
[Soyu] Charari mannaji malgeol geuraesseo, ireohke dwel jul mollasseo  
I torok shwibge, urin kkeutin ga yo

Wae tto na honja babeul meokgo  
Na honja yeonghwareul bogo  
Na honja norae hago  
Ireohke na ulgo bulgo

Neon tteonago eobseo  
Huhwe haedo soyong eobseo  
Oneuldo na honja  
Whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo

Na honja gireul geodgo  
Na honja tv reul bogo  
Na honja chwihae bogo  
Ireohke maeil ulgo bulgo

Sarang cham dalkom haesseo  
Ibyeori ran geurimja aneseo  
Oneuldo jam motja  
Whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo

[Hyorin] Don't tell me it's over  
Nal anajwo, do daeche naege neon, wae ireo neunde  
Oh ma boy (whoo whoo whoo)  
[Hyorin] Oneuldo na, nunmullo jisae wo

[Soyu] Neomu do dalkomhan ni mare soga, ije wa honja  
[Hyorin] I'm falling down i'm falling down  
[Soyu] Charari mannaji malgeol geuraesseo, ireohke dwel jul mollasseo  
I torok shwibge, urin kkeutin ga yo

Wae tto na honja babeul meokgo  
Na honja yeonghwareul bogo  
Na honja norae hago  
Ireohke na ulgo bulgo

Neon tteonago eobseo  
Huhwe haedo soyong eobseo  
Oneuldo na honja  
Whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo

Na honja gireul geodgo  
Na honja tv reul bogo  
Na honja chwihae bogo  
Ireohke maeil ulgo bulgo

Sarang cham dalkom haesseo  
Ibyeori ran geurimja aneseo  
Oneuldo jam motja  
Whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo

[Bora] Cham bbeon hadi bbeonhan neoye geureon binbeon han  
Geojitmare tto sogasseo  
Aju gabssan ni miso e hollin nal gatgo  
Neo jaemi itge norasseo

[Hyorin] Ijewa seo mwol eojjeo gesseo  
Geuri ume gadhyeo na honjaseo  
[Bora] Niga beorin naemam gong heohae  
Kkok beoryeo jyeo teongbin geori gata

Whoo whoo whoo whoo [Hyorin] (i don't wanna cry)  
Whoo whoo whoo whoo [Hyorin] (please dry my eyes)  
Whoo whoo whoo whoo [Hyorin] (i'm fallin' down)  
Whoo whoo whoo whoo [Hyorin] (without you i'm fallin' down)

Mientras la canción sonaba los chicos comenzaron a bailar levantando una pierna con los brazos cruzados y después dar una vuelta para asi comenzar el verdadero baile arrastrando los pies los levantaban mietras daban las vueltas y comenzaban a mover la cintura para quitarse lentamente la camisa, moviande adelante asia atrás sus pechos para luego comenzar a despeinarse y bajando a las mesas comenzaron a bailarle a las chicas dejándolas totalmente sonrojadas y al igual antes de irse tiraron un beso y guiñaron el ojo derecho

kokoro: contratemoslos- las chicas miraron a su amiga con miradas de duda

Yugata: si chicas después de todo hoy hay que divertirnos

Matthew: no lo se chicas- voltio a ver a las otras- y ustedes que piensan?

Aiko: hay que hacerlo vamos a ayudarlos

Alice: además todas necesitamos compañía verdad?- las chicas se levantaron y caminaron hasta encontrarse con la presentadora

Fuyumi: disculpe señorita queremos contratarlos

Ulvida: entoces esperen a que ellos bajen y se lo dicen ellos les diran los precios por baile

Shion: no creo que no entiende queremos contratarlos para llevárnoslos a casa

Ulvida: a ya veo porfavor acompáñenme- las chicas la siguieron y llegaron a una oficina con una puerta de caoba donde se ollo un pase adelante dándole a entender a todas que podían entrar

Ulvida: señora ellas quieren contratarlos

Hitomiko: y cual es el problema ellos les diran los precios

Ulvida: no quieren llevárselos

Hitomiko: gracias ulvida sal por favor

Ulvida: como ordene señora- la chica salió dejando a las otras atrás

Hitomiko: eso les saldrá caro saben?

Zukky: el dinero no es problema queremos contratarlos

Hitomiko: muy bien les cobrare por todos, pero antes deben seguirme- esa frace ya se había vuelto normal para las chicas, caminaron por un pasillo por unos 3 minutos y llegaron a una habitación

Zukky: disculpe señora que debemos hacer?

Hitomiko: entren y elijan al que quieran pero no hay devoluciones- la chica se fue de ahí dejándolas solas

Shion: increíble no creen los tratan como cosas

Matthew: si pero hay que ayudarlos anda vamos-las chicas entraron encontrado a los chicos recostados o sentados durmiendo

Fuyumi: contratémoslos a todos y mañana nos los repartimos se notan que están muy cansados

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la chica pelirroja del principio

Natsumi: después de todo vinieron, déjenme despertarlos que vergüenza saben perfectamente que no pueden dormir en horas de trabajo

Michiru: no déjalos así dile a hitomiko que nos los llevaremos a todo- la chica saco su billetera- dile que no los despierten preparen sus mochilas yo ire a pagar

Natsumi: muy bien por favor esperen en un momento todo estará listo- dicho esto pasaron unos 30 minutos los chicos medio adormilados entraron a una limosina que llevaba adentro a las chicas y después de un viaje de 2 horas llegaron a una gran mansión donde dejaron descansando a los chicos en distintas habitaciones…

* * *

_**Y hasta aca el primer capítulo díganme que opinaron vean los videos con esos nombres verán porque puse esas canciones besos y abrazos hasta la próxima **_


End file.
